move me
by deatheater2493
Summary: Natsuki flirted with a totally stranger in the train. after 2 months, they met again. desires exploding between the two.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Natsuki flirted with a totally stranger in the train.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hime.

Natsuki drink two shots of vodka before she decided to go home. She was not really having a high tolerance in alcohol but indulge herself tonight for drink some shots because Nao was keep on pestering her.

After a while of battling in herself what to do next, she went to the train station and ready to go home.

She sighed deeply when she noticed that the train she was into was jam pack tonight. She can't remember anything today what she done so bad that she deserves this kind of situation. She chose near in the window standing behind a brown haired girl facing in the window.

She was feeling hot because of people squeezing themselves inside the train. She found herself trapped between the woman in front of her and another woman pushing her back. She placed her right hand in the window to brace herself making the woman in front of her trapped to her.

She was thinking if the woman was bothered by this but she thinks otherwise. The woman seems ignoring her. She got curious with the woman. She really can't identify her because she was facing her back to her. But after the quick flickered in the woman's clothes, she knows that this woman is rich. The texture of the dress is a high quality.

When the woman in Natsuki's back accidentally push her, she found herself sprawled at the back of the woman in front of her. With that position, she smelled the intoxicating fragrance of the woman. She was having a hard time getting back at her feet but managed to stand straight with her other hand still pressing in the window to support her balance. The smell was lingering in her nose.

Her body was craving to inhale another smell from the woman and Natsuki give in to her cravings. She absent mindedly leaned forward and inhaling softly the brown hair of the stranger.

The stranger seems noticed the slight advances of Natsuki and shifted her balance. The stranger shifted so that she was not facing Natsuki. The luminous green eyes were staring back at the red eyes.

They were staring back intently at one another throwing questions at their mind. But answers were not found if they will not voice it out.

When the train abruptly stopped due of technical problems, Natsuki instinctively flattened her other hand in the window making the stranger trapped to her. The stranger was leaning back in the side of the train because of the sudden stop.

With the commotion going on, the two strangers keep on staring and trying to read the faces of one another. Or rather, remembering the beauty they were showing.

Natsuki was not contented with the staring match and part of her brain telling she's not in the best state to think like that because of the alcohol she intake earlier. In her normal days, she will not dare to stare like that to any random stranger. And she was asking right now to herself what makes her do it tonight.

Without knowing to herself, her body was moving in accord with her inner desire she was not aware at this moment.

Natsuki was leaning forward slightly until she feels the other body pressed softly in her. The stranger questioningly looked at her. But Natsuki was giving only her serious expression. And warm was shooting everywhere in her body.

It's not only her body that leaned forward but also her head. She stopped only when their faces where inches apart.

If this is Natsuki's normal day, she will yelling mad with profanities with this kind of boldness. And might blush too much because she initiated the mood.

Natsuki watched closely the structure of the stranger's face. Her gaze dropped to the red lips of the stranger. She heard the stranger gasp slightly and slowly parting her lips apart. With that action, desire was burning all over body and there were force pulling her body to that woman. The light went out in the train and darkness enveloped inside the train.

The next thing Natsuki understand was that her lips was claimed by a soft and warm lips or she claimed the stranger lips. She really did not know who moved first. The only thing that was important was the deliciously feeling she is having right now. The exchange of kisses was giving her butterfly feelings in her stomach. She deepens the kiss when she can't get more of the taste.

A hand was wrapped in Natsuki waist pulling her closer to the stranger's body. Natsuki was encouraged by it that makes her become bolder. She pried the stranger mouth using her tongue and was gladly received by the stranger. Tongue versus tongue duel in passionate way. The kiss was getting deeper and deeper and was getting out of control.

The kiss was break because they need to fill their lungs with air. After that they were kissing frantically and Natsuki can feel the stranger's chest was pressing to her and she was getting hotter with the interaction. She instinctively grinds her hips to the stranger that makes her gasp. They broke the kiss before the light went back and the train started running.

The two was staring again but with lust in their eyes. They can read that desires burning in them. They mind returned in the surrounding but not their body. They were still pressed tightly with each other. The stranger leaned her head in Natsuki's shoulder trying to gain control her mind and body while Natsuki leaned more to the stranger.

"What's your name?" Natsuki whispered.

"Shizuru." The stranger huskily replied.

"Natsuki"

--------------------

Ok, this is my first time writing like this.. I mean with sexual innuendo. I AM STILL VIRGIN..nyahhahha.. in this kind of thing… I think this will take time for me to adjust..hehehe..

There were supposed to be next chapter. I have some ideas in my mind but still contemplating to write it down. I need experience to write this thing..hehee..if there were someone to volunteer writing the explicit scenes..then.. uhm..i don't know… im still thinking..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Character is owned by Sunrise.

2nd part

The two strangers stumbled slightly when they got out in the train. Their body was still dangerously closed to each other. The kept passion was boiling inside their bodies and trying not to think about it.

They walked silently outside the train station and stopped in a deserted place near the station.

Natsuki was still hazy to what happened earlier and not thinking properly. The other girl was not helping her to clear her mind. Shizuru wrapped her arms in Natsuki waist and pinned her in the wall. Their position was now reversed compared to earlier.

Shizuru started kissing Natsuki's neck. Slowly and torturing. Natsuki hands went straight to Shizuru's hair and stroking it slightly. Shizuru started to kiss Natsuki in her neck. She was panting when she felt Shizuru's tongue slowly licking her. Planting slight kisses until the mood changed and the kiss deepen. Natsuki moaned involuntarily. She absent mindedly tilt her head to give the girl more access. 

"Shizuru. In private. Continue?" Natsuki moaned incoherently. Even the words were incoherent.

Shizuru understand the girl needs. "Where do you leave?" Shizuru asked between kisses.

"My place is near." Natsuki said and grabbed the girl to feel again the delayed kissed. They exchange another hot kisses with intense desired. Their body pressed firmly with each other and hands were wandering and groping. Natsuki broke the kissed and inhale another air to last long. She did not know that kissing is so much delicious than mayonnaise and letting her mind flown into another universe. She lunged again the girl with another kissed. She closed her eyes feeling the full blown kiss and craving for more. The kiss intensified another level and tongue involved in their game. Natsuki trailed Shizuru's lip with her tongue when the stranger catch her tongue and sip it. She groaned loudly feeling the girl playing with her tongue. She needed more.

Their tongue were dueling again when Shizuru thigh's brush her crotch. She involuntarily grinds her hip with Shizuru's thigh between her legs. She groaned more and her hands went to Shizuru's ass to let their lower body pressed closer. Natsuki was panting hard feeling the excitement building in her lower part. She was getting hot and carnal desire is taking control of her body.

Shizuru broke the kissed and looked at Natsuki. "Let's go,"

-------------------

After two months.

"Boss, will the FS Corp will change everything here in our branch?" Chie asked.

The woman called boss looked at her. She always wear her none emotions face. She was a beautiful and smart boss but she lacks feelings. Chie dismissed her thoughts about her boss. This is not the right time to think about this one.

"We still don't know. We will know what will be their plans in this branch. We already know the potential of this area. But the main office always ignore us. I do hope that this new admin will change the view of our petition." Natsuki said seriously.

"But do you think its odd that they will already ask us a meeting concerning our petition? It's only been a month since the formal overtakes." Chie said. 

"Maybe the new big boss knows more about the nature of this company than the last one. Let's us hope that they will grant us our petition."

A knocked was interrupted their talk. A red hair appeared in the room. "Natsuki, the delegates are already here. They are now heading towards the meeting room." Mai said, Natsuki's secretary.

"Ok. I'll be there shortly. Is Nao already finished her report?" Natsuki asked.

Mai nodded. Here, in Fuuka branch, the smallest and neglected branch of Hime Corp, were like a family. They act like a family not an employer and employee. Natsuki was forced to take the OIC position when the last GM resigned. Mai helped her in her job and asked her if she wants to become her secretary. And she agreed. Chie is the head of their investigation department with Aoi, her assistant. Nao is responsible for marketing. 

Natsuki stood up and smooth her dress. She wore business suit today for the arranged meeting with their new higher ups. First impression is another bonus. She just hoped that the meeting will have a good result.

She stopped when she reached the closed door of the meeting room. She braced herself. She was already turning the knob when she heard footsteps towards to her. She withdrew her hand and turned to the person giving the best smile she can conjure. 

Her smile freeze in half way and different emotions keep on showing in Natsuki's face. She was shocked. She was bewildered. Her brain instantly shut down when she saw pair of red eyes that keep on haunting her for two months.

The shoulder length brown haired girl approached slowly to Natsuki. She stopped feet away with her.

"Shizuru" whispered by Natsuki.

"Natsuki." Shizuru said in a low voice. She eyed her intently. Scrutinizing her carefully. Memorizing everything. Natsuki also doing the same thing. Drinking the presence of each others.

They stared hard at each other with intensity rising up between them. A contest that no one wants to back down. One is seeking explanation and the other is evading. Their eyes received the message that they remembered that night.

Natsuki was about to open her mouth to ask the other girl when the room burst open.

"Fujino, what took you so long?" 

"I'm on my way when I'm interrupted, Haruka." Shizuru explained.

"Boss, you need in-" Nao did not finished whatever she was saying when she felt the tension between her boss and the other girl.

"So you are Ms Kuga, the OIC of Fuuka branch?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki nodded. "I presumed you are Fujino of the FS Corp?" 

"This is Suzushiro Haruka, one of the owners of FS. Should we proceed in the meeting?" Shizuru suggested. Natsuki nodded at her and followed them inside the meeting room.

Nao was having a hard time thinking what's happening especially to her boss. Natsuki was really a different person since that day she found out the betrayal of her boyfriend. She asked her to hang out in a bar and after that she did not know what happened to their boss. The ice princess way back in their college returned in her old cold self. She and Mai worked hard to melt those ices but their futile effort easily crashed because of a certain boyfriend of hers. Kiyoshi. Natsuki's boyfriend for two years and found out that he was cheating behind her back. Two months ago, they found out what her boyfriend did and after that, Natsuki become lifeless. She became cold and serious. 

And now, Natsuki seems rattled and nervous even though she hides it in her tough façade, she clearly saw the changed behavior of her boss. 

The meeting was an agony to Nao because he boss was aggressive today and not backing out to the verbal assault of their new big boss, Fujino Shizuru. And Shizuru was very calm in her own way. Nao thought that her boss will surely loss this battle. She winced every time Natsuki raised her voice then Haruka was also competing to the yelling contest.

She watched the other girl with Haruka and Shizuru. Yukino. She was silent all the time except when she was asked by Haruka and asked her opinion. Maybe she is an adviser.

"Let's stop this nonsense meeting. I asked another meeting tomorrow. Let's go Yukino. You, Kuga, stay here and talk to Fujino. You need to settle this unknown what ever issue between the two of you. We can feel it if you want to deny it, Fujino." Haruka walked out and Yukino followed her but bowed before she went out. Nao was astonished what happened but followed Haruka too leaving the two woman alone. She might not know what's really happening but she agreed with Haruka that there is something between these two women. They can't finish anything when Natsuki is not on her right mind.

Natsuki released a deep sighed and looked at Shizuru sitting opposite with her. She tried to clear her mind. "I did not know you will be our new president." Natsuki started. She was already calmed.

"The take over was already planned two months ago. And I did not know you are leading this branch." Shizuru replied.

"We really don't know anything about ourselves. Uhm, do you want a drink?" She suggested.

"If you have a hard drink, it's alright with me."

Natsuki stood up and went to the personal ref and remove a whiskey and pour in two glasses. She offered the glass to Shizuru and received it. Natsuki remained standing and gulp the bitter drink in one shot. She really needs a strong drink today. 

"I hope you are not mad what happened in that night, Natsuki." Shizuru started. She stood up and watched Natsuki's back in front of her.

Natsuki shivered slightly remembering the night two months ago.

"No. It's really my fault. But you should have leaved your number or address." Natsuki said turning to Shizuru.

"Then what Natsuki?"

Natsuki stared at her. _Then what? She did not know. It was her first time with a girl_. She placed the empty glass in the table and stared at it. Maybe she will get an answered to it.

"What now?" Natsuki whispered. She was startled when she felt a hand pressing in her shoulder. She looked up and saw the deep red eyes looking at her.

"We can be friends. We did not know what happened between us in that night. It's just a spur of the moment, I think." Shizuru explained.

Yes, they can be friends or employer-employee relationships. She is now her new boss.

Natsuki's blood slightly rushing in her cheeks when she noticed that they were feet away with each other. She was aware the hands in her shoulder. She felt giddiness of slight contact with the other girl. And again, she was gazing and admiring the beauty of the girl in front of her with a clear mind.

Shizuru's hand in her shoulder slide lower into her arm. Natsuki's shivered again with the touch. But she welcomed it. She gulped when she noticed the red lips parting slightly. She looked upward and saw Shizuru's eyes becoming darker, more bloodier. She remembered that look. She was feeling hot suddenly.

Before she can think more, her lips were captured by Shizuru. It did not take another second to response in that kissed. Natsuki's hand raised and went at the back of Shizuru and the other one at the back of Shizuru's neck. Urging the other girl to move closer.

Shizuru's hands were bolder. She was touching Natsuki's body every where she can reach. The kissed went deeper. They want to satisfy the hunger they are feeling at this moment. The kissed turned ferocious. Teeth biting lips. Tongue licking the wounded lips. Groaned was heard. Shizuru sipped the injured lip and another groaned from Natsuki. 

Shizuru broke the kiss and looked at Natsuki. She saw the hazy eyes of those green orbs. Her own eyes were the same with her. Filled with lust. 

"What are you doing to me?" Shizuru asked breathlessly.

Natsuki was lost for words to answer and she was panting. "Be gentle please." Natsuki said out of the blue.

Shizuru smiled and pressed slightly her lips to her. She did not move at first and wrapped her arms to Natsuki's body. She was really surprised what happened between them two months ago. After that night, she always remembered those green eyes and her night was becoming unbearable because she missed the sweet kissed she received that night.

Natsuki moved her lips slowly. Kissing those soft lips. Slowly. Drinking the sweetness from the other girl. She was addicted already with the taste. She felt the other lips parted giving her an entrance. She inserted her tongue to her. Shizuru let her tongue danced inside her mouth. Coercing the other partner to dance with her. The other oblige with the request. They danced without hesitant. They caressed each other gently at this time. 

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Shizuru's kissed moved to Natsuki's earlobe. Nibbling it. Her hand went to Natsuki's front. Slightly brushing it and makes Natsuki arched her back. 

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Natsuki's hand went to Shizuru's head urging her to kiss her neck. Shizuru obliged and nuzzled her neck first before kissing it slightly then putting more pressure. Natsuki moaned.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

"Ara, we need to stop. That call might be important." Shizuru said, panting hard and wanting to crash the damn phone.

"Ha?" that was the only thing she can say. She can still feel the hot breath from Shizuru. Her knees felt weak after the passionate kissed. Her mind was screaming more.

"The phone." Shizuru purred.

----------------------

After the telephone call, Natsuki sat in the chair. She wants to thank the intrusion but at the same time she wants to kill Mai for calling at the wrong time.

Shizuru went to the bathroom during her conversation with Mai. She sighed. She did not know what happened that they were making out with out talking first. When her body went closer to her, it seems that it needs to be touched by her.

But she was not really sorry that this thing is happening to her. She is enjoying it and liking it very much especially the first time they did it. It might be called a one night stand but she really can't forget that incident. How her body responded to Shizuru's hand. With her last boyfriend, she really can't take that he was touching her. But with Shizuru, she needs more of touching.

She sighed. She really doesn't understand her body and mind.

----------------------

I decided to continue this story and there is really a plot in this supposedly a oneshot fic. Hehehe. I'll let the explanation for the next chapters..yeah I know, there's a lot of question. Me too, I have questions in this story.whahahha…

Thanks for all the REVIEW…


End file.
